


Bon Appétit

by BlueCrownFics



Series: The Misadventures of Akira & Yusuke [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RIP to Akira's soul, Rimming, Top Yusuke Kitagawa, Yusuke is a Little Shit, bottom Persona 5 Protagonist/AkiRen, nsfw prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCrownFics/pseuds/BlueCrownFics
Summary: Yusuke pulls away from his lover’s neck and presses their foreheads together.“Yusuke?”Yusuke’s eyes bear deeply into Akira’s soul. A small, tender smile forms on his lips.“You are a true beauty to behold,” he murmurs. Suddenly, Akira is on the floor of the attic, his boyfriend barely a breath away from his face. Long, calloused fingers caress the length of his cheek gingerly. “Please allow me a moment of selfishness, Akira. I want the entire world to know to whom my heart belongs to.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hypertails7773 for taking the time to beta read this mess! It was meant to be a warmup but it ended up being longer than I intended and decided to include it as a submission for the NSFW bingo.
> 
> This is purely self-indulgent. I plan on writing a part 2 since I didn't expect to write 1.6k words of Yusuke teasing Akira.

Yusuke’s mouth is hot against his heated skin. Teeth graze across his skin, sharp canine press into his shoulder blade, daring to break through but they never do. His tongue licks a heated trail from the top of Akira’s shoulder to the nape of his neck. Yusuke nips his jugular and Akira’s body shudders.

The air between them is hot and humid. Akira’s body feels like it’s on fire. He grinds into Yusuke’s lap, his hands scrambling for Yusuke’s shoulders. Their groins rub together; the fabric is harsh against their sensitive dicks but oh-so-relieving.

Yusuke’s teeth sink possibly into the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. Akira’s moan is breathless and loud. He grinds harder.

“Akira,” Yusuke breathes into his neck, inhaling the boy’s intoxicating scent. “Please, contain yourself.”

Akira’s laugh is as breathless as his moans. His nails dig into Yusuke’s shoulder blades as he cranes his neck further back, allowing his lover more access to his skin. “You’re the one who should contain himself. What am I supposed to tell Sojiro when he sees me covered in hickies?”

Yusuke sucks a new bruise just below Akira’s earlobe. He shudders from the touch and pants from the flame of pleasure coursing through him. He jerks his hips forward, chasing a release he can’t seem to claim when Yusuke’s hands cease their exploration of his body and clamp down on Akira’s hips, halting his grinding.

Yusuke pulls away from his lover’s neck and presses their foreheads together.

“Yusuke?”

Yusuke’s eyes bear deeply into Akira’s soul. A small, tender smile forms on his lips.

“You are a true beauty to behold,” he murmurs. Suddenly, Akira is on the floor of the attic, his boyfriend barely a breath away from his face. Long, calloused fingers caress the length of his cheek gingerly. “Please allow me a moment of selfishness, Akira. I want the entire world to know to whom my heart belongs to.”

Akira’s breath hitches, his heart a stuttering mess. He lets out a trembling breath.

“Okay,” An impish grin spills across his face. “Let’s show them.”

The amount of adoration that radiates from Yusuke fills Akira with a sense of warmth that has nothing to do with desire or the humid atmosphere.

Their lips crash together in a mess of impatience and excitement. It’s wet and desperate as though both boys were in a hurry to shower the other in as much affection as they could. Akira’s hands roam across Yusuke’s back again. He could feel those muscles tense in movement through the thin fabric of Yusuke’s shirt; could imagine how hot and soft Yusuke’s flesh would be without that barrier between them.

A loud, unsolicited moan rips from his throat the moment Yusuke jerks his hips. Their ground, still flushed together from their positions, rub against the other.

“Fuck,” Akira grunts. His back arches as Yusuke continues to grind into him. “Y-Yusuke, please! Stop teasing me!”

The look of innocence that Yusuke nails him with makes Akira want to scream.

“Whatever do you mean?” His question is punctuated with another harsh grind. Akira’s needy gasp fills the gap between them.

He shoots his lover a halfhearted glare; the blunt crescents if his nails dig into Yusuke’s back.

“Fuck me or I’m taking control.” Akira challenges, dark eyes daring.

Yusuke’s lips latch onto Akira’s again. He breaks their contact only to nibble on his lover’s earlobe again.

“Yusuke,” Akira sighs. He hooks his legs around the taller boy’s waists and tries to pull him closer. Their clothes serve as an unhappy reminder of their existence. Akira wants nothing more than to tear them off and feel Yusuke’s heated flesh against his own.

Suddenly, Yusuke pulls away.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Teasing you,” Yusuke says languidly, the smirk on his face sends a spike of heat through Akira.

“No, no!” Akira scrambles onto his elbows as Yusuke watches him. “You don’t get to do that. Only I get to tease you—“

“Ah yes, you seem to quite enjoy making me flustered.”

Yusuke works Akira out of his jeans with expertise he should not have. One minute, Akira laid on the floor, fully clothed and the next he was exposed from the waist down. His dick lay heavy and moist against his thigh; his skin overheated and sensitive from their senseless grinding

Yusuke’s eyes were like a prey surveying their next meal. It left Akira feeling breathless and horny. He swallowed thickly.

“When you said you wanted to show the world who your heart belonged to, I thought that meant we were going to have romantic sex. You know, like usual.”

Yusuke’s chuckle was deep and foreboding. Akira felt his dick twitch in anticipation. A blush crawled up to the nape of his neck.

“You are mistaken, my love. I asked for a moment of selfishness. I plan to fuck you tonight. Please forgive me for the sinful actions I will subject you with. I wish to show the world how deep my possession of you runs. If you may allow me to.”

Akira’s gulp was audible in the quiet, humid attic.

“O-okay.”

Yusuke’s lips were on his again. This time it was soft and tender; slow and steady. He murmured a barely audible thank you into Akira’s mouth before Yusuke’s skilled, clammy hands flipped the shorter boy over and perched his ass into the air.

Bewildered by the sudden pose change, Akira opens his mouth but clamps it shut as Yusuke’s tongue makes its presence known against his tight ring. He traces his tongue along the ridges of Akira’s hole and sucks. Akira jerks from the touch, a startled yet delighted moan carries across the quiet attic.

“Your moans are a delight, Akira,” Yusuke chuckles. He kneads the boy’s cheeks tenderly, spreading them further before he dives back into his meal.

Another curse rips from Akira’s lips. He pants under Yusuke’s ministrations and tries to grip onto the closest thing near him—the cold iron of his shelf. It rattles dangerously from his touch.

With unprecedented strength, Yusuke pulls Akira’s ass closer to him, ripping him away from the shelf. He spreads Akira’s legs apart so they’re on either side of his knees and holds the boy’s ass close to his face so that Akira is forced to keep himself face down on the ground.

“What a delectable pose. You are truly a beauty to be reckoned with.”

Akira’s reply comes in the form of a loud, needy moan as Yusuke returns to his ministrations. He licks a circle around the clamping ring and sucks harder onto Akira’s gasps are loud and sharp.

Another curse fills the room.

“Y-Yusuke, I swear—! Please—nnghh ah!”

A finger slips inside and Akira’s gasp is desperate and full of need. Yusuke crooks his finger and rubs.

“Nnnghhh! Stop teasing me!”

A second, moist finger joins the first and Akira’s hips jerk from the burn. Yusuke watches with a mixture of lust and fascination as Akira’s ring clamp tightly around his fingers. He pulls his fingers out slowly, admiring the way Akira snags around him, desperate to keep his fingers inside but wanting more.

Akira scrapes his fingers on the ground, beads of sweat dotting his brow as heat boils in his groin.

“Y-Yusuke,” he cries. “Yusuke! Yusuke!”

“We have barely begun and yet you are quickly unraveling. Such eagerness!”

Akira’s fists hit the ground in a moment of frustration. Yusuke’s amused chortle does nothing to alleviate his desire for release.

“A leader must have patience to reap his rewards.” Yusuke’s fingers sink deeper into Akira. He reaches down to his knuckle then slowly drags it out, scissoring as he went.

Akira shoves his knuckles into his mouth to stifle his moans. His teeth sink into his skin, breaking flesh. He can taste the copper on his tongue.

Yusuke’s fingers pull away completely, leaving his lover’s hole wanting.

“Oh, how you desire me. How gorgeous!” Yusuke sighs. The palms of his hands knead Akira’s cheeks again. Akira’s whole body shakes from the tension.

“Yusuke, if you don’t get the lube right now, I’m ripping your pants off and riding your dick raw.” Akira threatens, his voice hoarse from overuse.

Yusuke hums thoughtfully for a moment. “A rather intriguing threat but I do believe I am the one in control of our pace. Watching you come undone is quickly becoming one of my most coveted images of you. Please, let me hear your melodious moans once more.”

“Yusuk—Aaaghhhh!”

Before he could fully say his name Yusuke’s devilish fingers dove deep into Akira followed by a dangerously experienced tongue. Akira’s hands slammed and scraped across the floor as he pants. He writhes and twitches in Yusuke’s hold, a sliver of drool escaping his lips as he screams. Yusuke’s fingers crook inside him and brushes against something that shoots fire and lightning into Akira’s veins. Yusuke’s inquisitive fingers press again despite knowing what he’s found.

Akira’s whole body shudders. He’s wound tight, hot and sweaty. Another press has him gasping for breath. Another poke makes him scream. Yusuke assaults his prostate until Akira comes undone. He unloads onto Yusuke’s lap, ringlets upon ringlets of cum drip from his dick until Akira’s body twitches uncontrollably from Yusuke’s torturous fingers.

He collapses into his mess, heaving and exhausted; black hair matted against his sweaty forehead.

Yusuke flips him onto his back and crawls in between his spread legs. He hovers over the exhausted boy, gray eyes glimmering with mischievous delight.

“Do not rest yet. The night is still young.”

Akira freezes. “Yusuke... I came already.”

“Yes, I am aware. Is your lube with your personal belongings?”

“Yusuke,” Akira tries again. He reaches out for the boy but misses him as he heads for Akira’s box of belongings. “I just came!”

“Yes,” Yusuke drawls. He finds what he’s looking for and turns to Akira, still spent and half-naked on the floor. “And you will come again and again tonight and into tomorrow.”

“Oh my god,” Akira breathes, turned on all over again. “I should have bought more lube.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a few months since the first part, I recommend reading the whole thing together so it flows better!

The seriousness in Yusuke’s eyes sends shivers down Akira’s spine. With the half-used bottle of lube in his hand, Yusuke returns to Akira’s side, but he doesn’t immediately touch Akira’s sensitive body and for that, the dark-haired boy is grateful. Instead, Akira watches through hazy, half’-lidded eyes, as Yusuke strips himself. His dick springs free from its confines and hangs heavily between Yusuke’s legs. It’s thick and red, swollen with arousal and blood, and impressively moist from precome. Akira’s legs begin to tremble as he watches, and the exhaustion he still feels from his first orgasm slowly morphs into arousal.

He’s hardening again, and he can tell from the way Yusuke’s eyes glint mischievously that his lover is fully aware of why.

“You’re really not playing fair,” Akira huffs, embarrassment crawling up the nape of his neck. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing you shouldn’t already be aware of,” Yusuke chuckles. He uncaps the bottle of lube and pours a decently sized glob onto his palm. He keeps his eyes steadily on Akira as he grips his own length. The low, guttural groan that vibrates from deep within his chest has heat re-pooling into the pit of Akira’s stomach. Unconsciously, Akira spreads his legs open wider and relishes the way Yusuke’s gray eyes glance toward his clenching hole.

“My, you are a lewd incubus, Joker.” Yusuke teases.

Akira laughs breathlessly. “Says the guy who spent twenty minutes eating my ass.”

“And it was quite the delectable treat,” Yusuke purrs, deep and low. Akira’s body arches from a flash of phantom pleasure and he can’t help the childish pout that creeps along his face when Yusuke notices the movement. Yusuke’s voice has always done wild things to Akira when they aren’t in the throes of passion, but when Yusuke is  _ aware  _ of the power he holds over their leader? It just isn’t fair.

Yusuke’s skillful fingers work themselves along the length of his dick. The soft, clipped gasps and the low grunts that escape his lips as he works makes Akira feel like he’s being tortured. He’s already painfully hard despite his earlier orgasm and the longer he watches his boyfriend prepare, the more impatient Akira becomes.

He’s half tempted to jump Yusuke then and take that dick for a ride on his own, but before he can even think to move, Yusuke’s moist hands are on his hips again.

“Oh, good. I was starting to think you were content with jerking yourself off,” Akira quips.

“If you believed I would allow this night to end without the main course then I have no choice but to question your position as our leader, Akira,” Yusuke teases in return. “Such premature assumptions are dangerous for palace infiltrations.”

“You spent  _ twenty minutes eating me out _ , Yusuke!” Akira presses. “I’m allowed to be impatient!”

“You sound grumpy, my love. Do you not like being teased?” Yusuke asks, tilting his head sideways. The sparkle of innocence shining brightly within those gray eyes makes Akira want to scream.

“Yusuke, I swear—“ The rest of Akira’s sentence gets swallowed into Yusuke’s kiss. He doesn’t even see the boy move and now that Yusuke’s lips are on him, Akira melts into the touch.

He’s not sure where this streak of impishness is coming from, but it’s driving him crazy with arousal. This is a side of Yusuke he hasn’t seen before and the more the taller boy teases, the more Akira’s heart skips a beat. When Yusuke finally pulls away, his cheeks are flushed and his forehead is sweaty from the humidity rising in the attic. Akira feels breathless; the almost bashful expression Yusuke gives him is a stark contrast to the terrible mischievousness that shows brightly in his eyes. Akira wants to chase after him and reclaim his lips. The idea that those lips had been elsewhere—that Yusuke’s dangerous tongue had been driving him crazy not too long ago—fills him with a mixture of mild disgust and arousal.

“Perhaps I should tease you further?” Yusuke muses, his thumb circling around Akira’s clenching hole. “You are the picture of perfection, Akira. If only I could capture this moment forever.”

“Yusuke,” Akira growls, his frustration growing. “Don’t make me beg.”

It’s the wrong thing to say, Akira realizes, when Yusuke’s eyebrows rise into his hairline like it does when a new idea springs into mind. Akira immediately perches himself onto his elbows, his mouth flying open in protest, but his words get strangled in his throat. In one sharp movement, Yusuke’s dick slips inside and the moan Akira releases is unabashedly loud.

” _ Fuck! _ ” he curses and it takes Akira off guard with how loud he screams it.

Yusuke chuckles as he pushes himself deeper, piercing through Akira’s warm walls and moistening them with lube. The fullness that splits Akira is almost overwhelming and he collapses back onto his back with loud, labored breaths. Akira’s back arches in an attempt to accommodate his boyfriend’s length. His whole body heats up from the intrusion and his nails rake against the wooden floor until Yusuke finally- _ finally _ —bottoms out inside Akira.

He releases a low, heavy moan then smiles. It’s the most dazzling smile Akira has ever seen.

“I love you,” Akira blurts out. Yusuke’s expression morphs into surprise before it  _ radiates  _ with unabashed happiness. He suddenly chuckles as though remembering something funny and strokes his sweaty bangs away from his face out of habit as Akira’s walls adjust around his length.

“Is that in response to your well-desired penetration or an insight into your heart?”

“I love  _ you _ ,” Akira reiterates, adding more emphasis to his words. “You can move now. I’m ready.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Yusuke muses innocently.

“ _ Yusuke! _ ”

Yusuke’s breathless laugh fills the attic again. He does what he’s told and moves his hips into a slow, precise rhythm. It’s not what Akira expects; the agonizing slowness makes him want to scream, but it gives him enough time to relish the feel of Yusuke’s dick scraping against his inner walls. The way his ring drags along his boyfriend’s girth feels erotic in Akira’s mind, and he beckons Yusuke to come closer so that their bodies can truly become one. Yusuke obliges. He leans over Akira then presses their bodies together. Akira’s legs wrap around Yusuke’s hips, his heels anchoring themselves on the back of Yusuke’s thighs.

Yusuke pushes in deep, the angle in which Akira finds himself in allows Yusuke to brush against that sweet spot and sends insane sparks of pleasure coursing through Akira. He moans wantonly and tries to pull Yusuke closer despite their closeness. Yusuke does it again and again and Akira’s voice fills the room.

Akira digs his fingers into Yusuke’s sweaty, matted hair. He grips onto the roots in an attempt to ground himself to reality as Yusuke fucks him into oblivion, but doesn’t work, and he loses himself, rapidly, to the mounting pleasure. They’re both breathless. The kiss Yusuke steals from his is desperate and sloppy. It's more saliva and teeth than actual lips and when Akira gives up, Yusuke moves onto his neck. He sucks bruises into Akira’s pale skin; murmurs his name like a blessing into each and every kiss.

He feels Yusuke’s fingers trace up the length of his arms and slide into his hands, detangling Akira’s fingers from his hair. Their fingers interlace; Akira grips him tightly as Yusuke uses pressure to pin them down onto the floor.

“Yusuke,” Akira moans, craning his neck for more bruise-leaving kisses.

“ _ Akira, _ ” Yusuke breathes between each butterfly kiss. “You. Are. Delectable.” Each word is punctured with a kiss. He reclaims Akira’s lips and swallows the moan that escapes his lover then.

Yusuke’s pace quickens. He pushes in deep and hard; each thrust is defined and hits its target with surprising accuracy until Akira is unraveling beneath Yusuke’s hold. His words are a scrambled, incoherent mess of gasps and moans. Drool drips from the side of his face and for one moment, amidst the crescendo of their rising orgasm, Yusuke thinks it’s the most beautiful expression he’s ever seen.

Akira’s climax hits him like a freight train and he  _ screams  _ Yusuke’s name out of reflex. His body tenses from the intensity of the wave; his leg muscles nearly cramping from their prolonged positioning. His cum splatters across their chests and even manages to hit Akira in the face with how far it shoots. Yusuke’s release is not too far behind, and Akira can feel it when it hits. It’s like an injection, deep within his body, as Yusuke practically milks himself inside. It’s warm and odd, and it fills Akira to the brim. But more than that, the way Yusuke’s body trembles from the release; the way his mouth opens slightly into a small “O” shape, and the barely whispered grunt he makes when he cums is the best part of the whole show.

When he finally collapses on top of Akira, body spent and weary, Akira nuzzles his nose into the crook of Yusuke’s neck. He plants soft, tender kisses against the sweaty, flushed skin and relishes the taste of salt on his tongue. Yusuke shifts slightly. His softened erection slips out from inside Akira and Yusuke rolls onto his back, thin chest heaving.

“I’m not sure what came over me… but I am utterly satisfied.”

Akira hums in agreement, eyeing the plastic stars pasted onto the ceiling.

“You know I do love you for you, right? Not just for the mind-blowing sex.” Akira says after a moment of tranquil silence.

Yusuke’s tired chuckle sounds beside him. “I know,” He smiles and he shifts onto his side so Akira can see his expression better. “How are you feeling?”

“Thoroughly fucked out,” Akira laughs. “I’ll… probably be sore for a while.”

Worry bleeds into Yusuke’s expression but Akira is quick to assuage it away. He rolls onto his side and slips himself into Yusuke’s embrace, nuzzling his nose into the boy’s chest again.

“Before you start worrying, no, you weren’t too rough and yes, I’m fine.”

“Even so, we should refrain from planning Mementos excursions until you are better,” Yusuke adds, rubbing soothing circles into Akira’s backside.

Akira hums in acknowledgment again. He’s comfortable in Yusuke’s embrace despite the hard floor, and the idea of falling asleep tucked into Yusuke’s arms like this sounds more and more appealing the longer they remain. Yusuke’s ministrations on his back further his resolve. Akira is on the cusp of falling asleep when Yusuke’s voice filters sluggishly into his brain.

“We should wash up before Boss finds us,” Yusuke urges and starts to wiggle himself free from Akira’s koala hold. “I do not believe he would appreciate catching us like this. Again.”

“The first time was an accident,” Akira grumbles. He tries to keep Yusuke within his grasp but the taller boy pries his stingy hands away fairly easily. He sighs again, resigned.

Yusuke’s fingers grip his chin and tilt his head upward, their lips meeting into a kiss.

“As irresistible as you are, I cannot allow us to remain this way.” Yusuke’s eyes rake over Akira’s form for a moment. A blush crawls along his cheeks. “And, erm, there is a matter of… cleaning you up.”

“I thought you wanted to show the world your possession of me?” Akira teases.

Something dangerously mischievous flashes across Yusuke’s eyes then and Akira can’t help but raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, yes, I have plans to continue that notion,” Yusuke admits, his thumb rubbing Akira’s jawline softly. “But, for now, you must rest.”

Akira isn’t sure what else Yusuke has planned, but he allows his boyfriend the freedom to move and watches him disappear down the stairs for some towels to clean him with. Akira waits in silence, his ears straining to hear Yusuke’s movements in case he needs help. But the taller boy never calls for him, and Akira is left sitting alone on the floor of the attic, dripping Yusuke’s seed from deep inside. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, but not entirely unpleasant.

When Yusuke returns, Akira is almost relieved to see the wet washcloth in his hands. He reaches for it, but Yusuke pulls it away.

“Allow me,” He asks instead.

Akira frowns, suddenly growing embarrassed. “You don’t have to do that. I can clean myself.”

“I want to.”

The way Yusuke says it, the glimmer of pure innocence in his eyes makes Akira suddenly very wary. He recalls the flash of mischief from earlier and Yusuke’s previous behavior. There’s no way… Yusuke wouldn’t… He can’t have been serious?

Akira glances around the attic for a clock but finds none. His cell phone is still left on the bed and he’s still too sore to muster enough energy to move to grab it. He’s not sure what time it is, but he can tell it’s still dark outside. It’s still late. How much of the night has passed already?

Akira licks his dry lips slowly. “Okay, but no tricks.”

Yusuke looks almost appalled by the notion. “I am not the trickster in this relationship.” He admonishes.

Akira’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “Is that so?”

Yusuke returns to Akira’s side and urges his lover to lay back down for proper cleaning.

“Yusuke, I swear—”

“Your lack of confidence in me is starting to concern me, Akira. Is there something on your mind?”

“I’m just worried you’re going to tease me again.”

“Oh? Does my teasing disturb you?” Yusuke delicately and gently brushes the clothes against Akira’s sensitive opening. He twitches from the touch. “Or, perhaps, you find it unbearably arousing?”

Akira suddenly gulps. “Yusuke, we have plans tomorrow—”

“In the evening. I seem to recall your morning being perfectly available.” Yusuke muses devilishly.

Akira props himself onto his knees again. “Don’t you dare!”

“But the night is still relatively young,” Yusuke laughs. He closes the distance between them with a kiss, swallowing Akira’s half-hearted protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thanks to the ever wonderful [lizibabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/profile) for beta reading part 2 of this story and to [Hypertails7773](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773/works) for betaing part 1!
> 
> I hope you found the story enjoyable for a PWP!!
> 
> Talk Shukita with me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nadacreates?lang=en)   
>  [tumblr](http://nadacreates.tumblr.com/)


End file.
